The present disclosure relates to a sample feeding apparatus, a flow cytometer, and a sample feeding method. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a sample feeding apparatus and others that feed a sample to a micro-sized particle measurement apparatus.
There is known a micro-sized particle measurement apparatus, e.g., flow cytometer, that optically, electrically, or magnetically detects properties of micro-sized particles such as cells. The micro-sized particle measurement apparatus then separates and collects only the micro-sized particles having any predetermined properties.
With this micro-sized particle measurement apparatus, a sample possible for use is bio-related micro-sized particles exemplified by cells, microorganisms, and liposomes. As an example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-286292. The sample as such is expected not to adhere to the body of a user for safety, for example. There thus is expected to pay attention to handle the sample at the time of feeding to the micro-sized particle measurement apparatus using a sample feeding apparatus (or a sample feeding apparatus configured as a part of the micro-sized particle measurement apparatus).